


let's just be

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Love Confessions, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teenage  Dan and Phil always joke about getting married</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's just be

At first it was a harmless joke, it was funny, but now it was tearing them apart. Joking about a house, dogs, kids, a wedding had caught up with them. The crush Dan had had with Phil in the fifth grade was never forgotten by anyone and one day the joking became theories and whispers in the hallway, swallowing Dan whole.

* * *

 

“Phil, it's just not funny anymore, holding hands and calling each other boyfriends, the joke part of it is over” Dan has the dialogue prepared he just doesn't know how to say it aloud yet.. There was no way he was going to admit his feelings for Phil were brought back up.

Everyone knew Dan was gay- his parents knew before Dan even told them. Some people assumed by the association that Phil was gay too, and Dan hated that his sexuality resulted in his best friend being questioned- to his face and in whispers around the school. Dan knew Phil was bisexual. He was the only one that knew. But Phil wasn’t in love with Dan. The fooling around, the joking, wasn’t serious to Phil.

“Dan?” Dan’s mum snapped her fingers in front of Dan’s face to get his attention. “ Sorry, mum “ Dan was sitting at the kitchen table, head resting in the palm of his hand.

“Do you have a crush on Phil again, love?” Dan’s mum asks as she's making dinner. Dan’s cheeks start to blush and he wants to hide. “ Mum” Dan says in a stern voice. “ So you do, ” she says and Dan growls. “ Look, love he was your first crush and he’s your best friend, you’ve never had time away from him to get over him”. And she is right, but Dan sticks to his statement of ‘ I’m over Phil, it was just a dumb crush, I was a little kid. We are just friends now’.

But there are moments where Dan is so overwhelmed by Phil, the aura, the energy within them is nothing less than platonic. That’s probably how it all started. “ So Dan” Phil said in English. “ Are you going to have several dogs or just one?” Phil was asking in a serious tone. Sometimes Dan had to remember saying things like this with a serious tone was the joke. “ We plan on having two kids right? One of each? So maybe one will be enough” Dan replies.

“But the dog will be lonely “ Phil pouts. Dan laughs at that, fighting the urge to tell Phil how cute he was.

“But honey the bills” Dan said “ how do you propose we pay for all this?” Dan raises his eyebrows. Phil sucks his bottom lip so he doesn’t laugh. “ You were the one who proposed to me” Phil says accusingly. Dan rolls his eyes. “ Was I now?”

“Yes, you couldn’t resist my sweet piece of ass” Phil tilts his head to the side, smiling slightly. “Naturally “ Dan replies, Phil giggles.

On the bus ride that afternoon they get into a domestic debate. They sit right at the back, as close together as they can get without being on top of each other. “ No, Dan, we’ve been over this. I will be the one who cleans and cooks and drives the kids to school. You’ll make the moneys “ Phil is sucking on a lollypop and Dan can't take his eyes off of Phil’s mouth.

“But why?” Dan whines. , swallowing the crack in his voice as Phil’s mouth makes a popping sound when he rearranges the lollipop in his mouth.

“Because, I want to sleep during the day and you proposed to me so I’m entitled to spend our married life the way I want to” Phil argues. Dan shrugs “ you have a point”.

They walk down the street to Phil’s house together like they do every day. Phil was still sucking on his lollipop and Dan tried to concentrate on the scenery. “ Will we have a one story or a two story?” Phil asks thoughtfully.“ what do you mean?” Dan stops walking, thinking he’s missed something.

“Two stories are more spacious but one story is more homely, don’t you think?” Phil turns to face the house they were in front of. One story with a porch, front yard and a corny white Pickett fence.

“I kind of always wanted two stories” Dan replies. Phil turns his head to face Dan, his face softens but he says nothing.

~

“Seriously, Chris, you’re one of my closest friends, why are you acting like this?” Dan pleads as he chases Chris through the crowd of teenagers. “ Look, Pj doesn’t have a problem with it, but I do, ” Chris crosses his arms over his chest, Dan’s mouth falls open in confusion. “ With what?” he whispered, feeling small.

“You and Phil flirting all the damned time, Howell, Jesus. As if you two would actually do any work, ” Chris exclaims.

“What do you mean?” Dan crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his eyebrows. Chris sighed as if it were obvious. “ You and Phil flirt all the time, whether it's intended or not, you guys are the elephant in the room” Dan makes fists out of frustration because no, it was joking, it wasn’t real flirting.

“The assignment is supposed to be in partners anyways, so there’s no big deal if we work together or not” Chris shrugs. Dan shrugs back in agreement.

Dan’s not quite sure what’s different at their next sleep over. They’re both lying side by side (in Phil’s hallway which isn’t very comfortable or privet). They’re not even talking, they haven’t spoken so they got into that position, which was hours ago.

Dan felt Phil’s fingers lightly on his forearm and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. “ Do you. Lets go to bed, yeah?” Phil stuttered slightly. Dan nodded and followed Phil to his room.

Phil had two beds in his rooms, despite the fact of two usable beds in the room they had been caught on several occasions in one bed, sound asleep. One time they were playing a video game and ended up falling asleep with no space between them at all. The next time it happened, it was because Phil insisted they had a horror movie marathon resulting in a scared Dan and a guilty Phil. The last time it had happened, Phil’s brother found them together, duvet tight around both of them, the tv show they were watching was still playing and Phil was resting against Dan’s chest.

Dan immediately plunked down onto his usual bed, suddenly he hit the ground, letting out a yelp. “ Oh shit” Phil got up and extended his arms out so he could help Dan up. “ You alright?” Phil asked. “ Yeah “ Dan replied softly.

“I forgot, the slats kind of broke “Phil places his hand at the back of his neck, looking down to his feet. “’S alright” Dan shrugs. “ We could put the mattress on the floor?” Dan suggests. Phil shakes his head. “ Not enough space on the floor, ” he mumbles. Dan bites his lip hard, there was no way he’d suggest sharing a bed without an actual reason, even if this was a valid reason.

“I could sleep on your bean bags” Dan moves to the corner where the two bean bags are and drags them on the floor until they were right beside Phil’s bed. “ Don’t just stand there Phil. Pass me a pillow, a blanket, help me out”.

Phil climbed up on to his bed and looked down to Dan, who now had a pillow and a blanket, lying on the bean bags. “ Dan” Phil drags out the A and leans over to grab Dan’s wrist, tugging lightly. “ Dan, please, sleep in my bed, I can sleep there, you’re my guest”  he whines but Dan is more stubborn than Phil is whingey

. “Phil, I don’t mind, honestly. Go to sleep “ Dan turns on his side (still at an angel, he could face Phil easily from).

“You better not be this stubborn when you get married “ Phil whispers. “ You can deal with it “ Dan whispers, hearing Phil smile at that. After nearly ten minutes of trying to get comfortable, Dan declares its impossible. He’s not bothered to ask if Phil is awake so he decides to stretch his arm out to locate Phil’s hand which was palm up.

 _Excellent_  Dan thought. He knew how sensitive Phil’s palm was.

Dan used his fingernails to trace patterns on Phil’s skin. Dan continues for a few moments, Phil doesn't react at all so he decides to test the waters. Dan’s fingers travelled to meet the spaces in between Phil’s fingers, experimentally filling the gap and squeezing. Phil squeezes back, making Dan let out an inaudible gasp.

He swears Phil can feel it too, whatever it was that just made his stomach flip and heart to thump violently against his rib cage. With their fingers intertwined, the only noises that can be heard is their breathing.

Phil shuffles so the top half of his body has access to lean down to Dan. One of his hands goes to the bean bag so he can balance his weight; the other hand goes to Dan’s chin so he can carefully lift his head enough for their lips to collide without any awkward bumping. Dan’s hands find Phil’s hair and he tugs him closer. Then, their lips are touching but not moving, until Dan bravely moves his lips against Phil’s.

He didn’t expect kissing to ever feel like this, it felt natural, they were in sync, the way they moved together felt like they’d done this a million times. They had kissed before, a few times, but it never went beyond a peck of curiosity or the heat of the moment four second lip lock. Phil pulled away and their breathing was heavier than before, clogging up Dan’s ears and brain.

“C’mere” Phil whispered. At this point they were both using their fingers to roam each other’s bodies: Phil’s spare hand was creating patterns on Dan’s chest, Dan’s hands had moved from Phil’s hair, to his neck, now to his back. Dan lightly ran a line as far down Phil’s pine as he could. He giggles as he felt Phil shudder to his touch.

Dan got up from the bean bags, leaving the pillow and blanket behind as he climbed into Phil’s bed. They both turn on their sides so they can face each other. Dan’s breathing was shaky compared to Phil’s, which made him self-conscious, but Phil is the one to make the first move, leaning forward to connect their lips again.

Dan moaned as Phil experimentally pushed Dan onto his back, straddling his hips. He started to giggle, which confused Dan. “What. What is it?” he asks cautiously.

“’S just, I’ve liked you this whole time, ” Phil leaned down to suck at Dan’s neck. Dan took a deep breath, half out of arousal, half because the ambiguous ‘whole time’ statement made his head spin. Did this mean Phil liked Dan? Maybe he knew that Dan’s cross never went away. They begin to grind. Dan bites his lip, knowing Phil’s parents were light sleepers.

Consumed with curiosity and desire, Dan makes the next move. Pushing Phil up by the shoulder so he could face Dan. Dan places his hand on Phil’s bicep and trails down to his wrist, Phil smirks, excited for what's next.

Dan guides Phil’s hand to the band of his pants, assuming Phil would get the message. Phil lets out a choked breath. “ Are-are you sure?” he stutters, resting his other hand flat on Dan’s stomach.

“  _I liked you too_ ” he whispers.

Phil nods, moving off Dan so he could pull down his pants. Dan lifts his bum to help the process. “I’ve never “Phil says bashfully. “ Me neither, “was Dan's reply. “ Do whatever you want,” he added. Phil nodded slowly.

Phil hesitantly wrapped his hand around Dan and started to pump, slowly. Dan let out a low moan, which encouraged Phil to continue. “Mm, faster” Dan moaned. Phil could tell he was trying to be as quiet as he could.

Phil increases his speed; Dan lets out noises to show Phil how appreciative he was. Phil had never done anything thing like this before, but he had read about it. He used his other hand to fondle Dan’s balls, receiving whispered curse words in response.“ shit” Dan Hisses . “’M close”

“Good” Phil replies, continuing his actions with a new enthusiasm. Dan cries out when he comes in Phil’s hand, mumbling an apology straight after.

Then, suddenly it’s awkward. Dan gets up and gets dressed while Phil just sits there, saying nothing. “Our secret yeah?” there's a crack in Phil’s voice as he tries to feign a casual tone. Dan nods in agreement. “Let’s go to sleep” Phil holds up the covers for Dan. Dan looks over to the clock. It's almost three in the morning and he’s too tired to accuse Phil of anything so slips into bed and doesn’t say a word.

In the morning, Dan feels the urge to run, he grabs his bag, hoping Phil didn't wake up and collect his things before realizing he had forgotten his shoes. “Shit, ” he mutters to himself.

He leans over Phil and shakes him lightly. “ Philll” he whispers. “Mm” Phil replies. “Have you seen my shoes?” he asks, Phil shakes his head in response. “Okay” Dan sighs. It takes Dan about ten minutes before he finds his shoes in the hallway. He decides to slip out before Phil wakes up.

At lunch, Dan finds somewhere to hide, thinking no one would find him, but Phil knew him well enough to guess which places were safe and which places weren’t safe to Dan. “Hey” Phil says. Dan’s head shoots up; surprised Phil was even talking to him. “Hi” Dan replies hesitantly. Phil walks down the stairs to meet Dan under them. “Can I sit?” Phil tugs the loose fabric of his shirt, anxiously. “No one would stop you if you did” Dan shrugs. Phil sits next to him, they’re against a wall, shoulder to shoulder, toe to toe and Dan is holding in a breath.

“Why’d you leave?” Phil asked finally.

“Had the feeling you didn’t want me there” Dan turns his head so he’s sure Phil cant see his face.

“I did” Phil whispers. “I’m just scared” his voice is small. Dan’s heart physically aches.

“Scared of what?” Dan asks, he still couldn’t stomach facing Phil.

“Do you ever feel like we’re ships in the night?” Phil asks.

“What do you mean?” Dan drops his head so he’s looking at his lap.

“Like” Phil pauses, thinking of how to actually worth it. “ Look, I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember and you love me and deep down we both knew it just never believed it, ” he finishes, sighing in relief, like he was holding on to that rant for a while.

“ I guess on some level I thought maybe there was a possibility you could want me back, I didn’t think you could love me though” Dan replies. Phil uses his finger to trace from Dan’s jaw to under his chin and tilts his head so he faces Phil

“Well I do”

“I do too” Dan is surprised he was able to speak when his heart was racing this fast.

“So, you’ll be my boyfriend?” Phil raises an eyebrow hopefully.

“If you’ll be mine”.  Dan replies. Phil smiles and leans in to close the gap between them and Dan knew whatever he felt in that moment, Phil did too

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey, i wrote a fic based off personal events


End file.
